


What I Like

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: Harry gets tired of the "older women" jokes and the incessant teasing from Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Smut Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	What I Like

It used to be actually funny, at first.

Since the untruthful humors of Harry Styles hooking up with an older woman came to light to the public, the seventeen-year-old boy has been getting shit from journalists and from his bandmates. However, the one that makes sure that the subject is brought up every time they're set in a interview, is no one other than Louis Tomlinson, who ironically, is his secret boyfriend.

They've been together for almost a year now - getting along from the get-go, since the day they met in the bathrooms of The X Factor - and Harry knows his lover well enough to be sure that the older boy would make fun of his public status. So, it's something he expected from the moment he heard about it; he's used to Louis giving him a hard time just for kicks, and he would be lying if he said it wasn't one of the many reasons he fell in love with him, in the first place.

However, it gets a bit out of hand as the weeks pass and the joke doesn't fade away from Louis' repertory. He really tries to endure it as much as he can, from Louis' totally indiscreet, loud coughs when older women are around, to him verbalizing it in the middle of interviews; _By the way, Harry likes older women, so watch out,_ he'd say, earning laughs from everyone around him, until Harry stopped finding amusement in it.

Harry understands that it's Louis' way of manifesting his jealousy. Hiding their relationship hasn't been easy, and he hopes with everything he has that things between them get better eventually in the future, to the point that he can hold Louis' hand in public, kiss him, tell the world that he's got the most beautiful and wonderful boyfriend he could ever ask for. Both of them know that is not happening anytime soon, and maybe, just maybe, the teasing and the jokes are his way out of feeling incredibly frustrated. 

But, one day Harry snaps, because it's growing tiring already, and it doesn't make either of them laugh anymore. Louis always rolls his eyes subconsciously at the rumor, grips his elbows and Harry can only watch from afar, even if his body screams for him to come over to Louis and hug him until they find some sort of freedom in their embrace.

He can't. Louis doesn't stop the jokes either, so, one day he snaps. 

The teasing, the lies and the unbelievably fake rumors pile up in his mind eventually, and in one particular interview, Louis mentions it _again._

Everyone laughs, the interviewer says something along the lines of _"Your band-mate is throwing you under the bus, Harry!" ,_ and all that Harry wants to express in response is _"He's actually my boyfriend and I don't like older women, in fact, I like cock up my arse at any opportunity I get."_

But, he only smiles through his concealed anger, faking a chuckle that Louis doesn't catch on. He's too busy smiling to himself and glancing around at the audience, eyes everywhere but Harry. He believes it might has become a game for Louis, just to get on his nerves.

So, he swallows the bitter annoyance, smiles his dimples out, and silently plans for his revenge, which, he believes, might turn out to be quite pleasant.

The interview is over and the band has no other plans for the rest of the day, so at the end of the afternoon all of the boys come back to their hotel rooms in order to rest for the next eventful day. Obviously, Louis' hotel room is empty, unoccupied. It makes no sense that they still book five rooms, when they all know that only four will be put to use. When the band arrives to the hotel's building, screaming fans are awaiting at the entrance, and never in his entire _life_ Harry has wished so much for a minute of silence. He bears through it though, because all the noise is adding to the burning sensation in his chest, and he's about to take it all out towards a very specific someone.

When they finish giving attention to their fans, after taking pictures and signing whatever they gave the singers, the group pushes past the entrance and Harry instantly curls his fingers around Louis' wrist. The shorter boy tries to wiggle out of the touch, a smirk on his lips as he tries to lace their fingers together.

Harry doesn't let go, though. His grip is tight, not enough to hurt, but enough to let Louis know that he won't be getting away from him anytime soon. Louis' smile fade away from his face slightly and he swallows the lump in his throat, understanding that Harry isn't in a lovey mood. 

In the elevator, the group continues to talk among themselves, except Harry. He's quiet and thinking over his next actions, making sure that none of future maneuvers are going to be anger-driven. Even as annoyed and bitter that he is, he won't hurt Louis. 

"Harry? Mate,"

The curly-haired boy snaps himself away from his deepening thoughts, shooting his gaze towards the voice that called out for him. It's Liam. "Hm, yeah? What did you say?"

He hears Zayn and Niall whispering to each other, something along the lines of " _Harry's in space, bro,"_ but he ignores it and focuses on Liam. His grip around Louis' wrist tightens when he feels the smaller boy pulling him arm tentatively. 

"I said, there's a party happening about a block away from the hotel, and I was just about to invite you and Louis to go with us."

Harry glances at Liam's deep brown eyes, kindly grinning back at him. He ponders, and responds after a moment. "Thanks, but we'll stay here for the night."

He feels Louis' sassy glance burning in his temples with the force of a thousand suns. He feels Louis' head snapping towards him as he reclines.

"Oi, I was thinking about going-" Louis is about to protest, however;

"I said _no_ , we're staying here for the night." Harry repeats, glancing down at his boyfriend. He can tell by the slight blowing of Louis' pupil that the interruption and the demanding behavior isn't just annoying him, but it's actually _arousing_ him. He fights a smile to appear on his face, maintaining his serious look, and the elevator rings as it opens on their floor.

"Alright," Liam mutters, his own head going down in response to Harry's evident irritated tone. The boys exited the small space of the elevator and go to their respective rooms. Harry pulls Louis towards their own, ignoring the looks that he's getting from the rest of their friends and their bodyguard, and just pushes them past the hotel room door after opening it with the key. 

Before he's locking it again, he lets go of Louis, who paces inside the room and his high voice echoes almost immediately after the moment they find themselves alone.

"What the actual fuck was that, Harry?" Louis asks, sounding indignant. "Do you respond for both of us now, is that-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Harry throws his phone, his keys and his coat on the floor next to the door before he's rushing towards his boyfriend, grasping at his biceps and spinning him around, pinning him to the nearest wall. He doesn't use any force, but Louis' breath still hitches and fails. "Haz-" He begins, whispering tentatively.

"Shut up." The hotel room swallows Harry's demand, and Louis complies, closing his parted lips and looking up through his eyelashes. The way that Louis' hands are opening and closing, grasping at the air like he's not getting it enough in his lungs, is the silent communication that Harry needed. "I don't want to hear a thing from you. You've been getting on my _fucking_ nerves lately, and it's about time I do something about it."

Louis swallows the empty in his throat and blinks. He's already flushed, silent, pliant.

Harry doesn't take on the dominant role too often. It usually happens only after photoshoots, after Louis spends hours trapped inside the tightest pair of pants that he's given to wear, and Harry isn't allowed to come near him, to touch him, despite how good he looks in all of those clothes. Usually, when they get back to the hotel, it's exactly like this; Harry pins Louis against the wall, grabs him, touches him in the ways that they crave all day long, and fucks him slow and deep until they're both gasping for air.

So, it isn't new for Louis to be in this position; however, the intent and the burning sensations hidden behind Harry's carved features express more than the usual possessiveness and lustful crave. There's an anger that adds to the heat of the situation, and Louis would be the biggest liar in the planet if he said that it didn't turn him on immensely. 

Louis licks his lips as if he's about to say something, but he's interrupted by Harry's mouth on his own, clashing a sloppy kiss that feels way too hot for either of them. He curls his tongue and bites his bottom lip. Louis is so lost amid the fervent kiss that he doesn't initially realizes one of Harry's large hands pinning both of his wrists above his head, pushing it against the wall so firmly that the bones in his hands ache slightly.

If it wasn't for Louis' pain kink, he'd be complaining.

Harry pulls away, inching away from the eager boy's face, looking down at him like a prey. Louis breathes like he just ran a marathon, while Harry calmly whispers; "Not so tough now, yeah? Where are the jokes? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Louis blinks, still recovering from the distracting tingling of his abused lips. He catches on what Harry is talking about almost immediately, and he wants to protest, wants to explain and to tell Harry that he never meant to make him angry or frustrated. He knows that talking back to Harry then is a dangerous decision, one that he is more than willing to take, for the sake of his growing erection in his suddenly too-tight pants.

"I didn't mean to-"

Of course, he's interrupted, once again. This time, the hand that isn't locking his hands above him comes up to grasp around his neck, and although his boyfriend's long fingers are barely squeezing his windpipe, he feels a shiver run up his spine at the gesture, stealing away his words in an instant. 

Harry grins, and it's dark, devilish in a way that only Louis gets to see. He'd be smiling too, if he wasn't completely overwhelmed by the lack of control over his own body. "What did you expect, Louis? For me to laugh at that stupid joke during the day, when I'm the one getting fucked by you at night? When it's so obvious that _you_ are the one that I love, when I'm completely whipped for you." He whispers, and Louis feels like he can't breathe.

He absolutely loves the way that Harry always manages to bring loving and caring words during their sexual adventures, not only wiping his hidden insecurities away, but adding to his arousal. It's such a _Harry_ thing to do, and he loves it. He loves the curly boy more than anything else in his life.

"I'm sorry," Louis says, and there's no interruption, no squeezing of his throat, as much as he wants to feel it. There's only a twinge of softness behind Harry's eyes that he doesn't fail to catch on. They communicate silently, and it's all they need. Neither of them are actually bitter over the joke, but the annoyance surrounding it fuels the moment, adds to the growing heat and to the swelling erections in their pants. 

Harry groans, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know you are, but you still need to learn a lesson."

Louis shivers, because he knows what's coming next, and he absolutely loves it.

Harry spins him around harshly, pressing his chest against the wall and Louis automatically pushes his hips out towards the taller boy. "Look at you, so eager already," He mutters quietly, but it's audible as it echoes inside the hotel room. His palms are quick to grab and squeeze at Louis' ass, plump and firm under his touch. Louis moans, cheek colliding with the wall, eyes closed.

"Tell me what you want," Harry groans, nails digging into Louis' clothed skin.

Louis takes a moment to find his voice, and when he does, it comes out so wrecked and ruined that he's almost ashamed. " _Please,_ Haz,"

"Please, what?"

"Punish me." He whispers, the quiet room swallowing his request.

Harry doesn't take much time to process the words, tugging at his boyfriend's jeans quickly, pulling it down along with his boxers. Louis hisses when his hard, bare cock makes contact with the cold wall, but he doesn't back away from it. Harry is grasping at his waist after he tucks the pants just in the middle of his thick thighs. 

Louis isn't expecting the first slap to arrive so quickly. Harry's large hand comes in contact with one of his naked ass cheeks in a fast motion, the sound of it bouncing inside the room, a melody that lingers for a few seconds before the other one receives the same treatment. Louis hisses, biting his lip and moaning at the delicious sting in his skin. He can picture himself getting red, wondering if Harry's palm prints are stamping his backside beautifully.

He knows it is when the taller boy runs a gentle hand over his sensible skin, groaning low in his throat, before he spanks Louis again, this time hitting him four consecutive times, two times in each cheek. 

"Haz!" Louis whimpers, enjoying the pain and cherishing the way that the slaps make his nerves come alive, not only on his red skin, but everywhere in his body. He's shivering, moaning at every possible stimulation, and he's almost drooling at the feeling alone.

Harry's watching him, eyes preying over his figure as he takes the spanking, growing harder and quicker one after another. When he notices Louis struggle to stay still, legs trembling and soft stomach tensing, he stops, only running his hands over the abused skin, before he announces his next order. "Get naked. Want you in the bed, on all fours."

Louis takes a second to comply, lost within his own sensible structure. He stumbles to the large bed, peeling away all of his clothes, getting himself on the demanded position while Harry fumbles with their bags, grabbing the half-empty tube of lube and a condom. As Harry stands behind his boyfriend and silently appreciates the view, he takes off his own layers of clothes.

He scratches Louis' ass, nails digging in the way he knows Louis likes. The smaller boy writhes and squirms under his ministrations, moaning at the sting. "You're so beautiful, Louis. Don't want anyone but you." He says softly, despite his harsh actions.

"H-Harry, fuck me-"

"You don't get to make demands today." Harry hisses, grabbing at Louis' throat and pulling him backwards, so that he's balancing on his knees on the mattress. He moves his hand to his boyfriend's hair, grasping the caramel strands as he opens the tube with one hand and pours a good amount of lube above Louis' exposed hole. "You're going to take it, and you're going to think about that _very funny joke_ you insist on making. See for yourself what I like."

He dips one of his fingers inside Louis, loving the way that his entire petite body trembles deliciously at the intrusion. Louis moans, whimpers as the lone digit moves inside him, stretching him open before he adds the second finger. Harry doesn't let go of his hair, keeping his body held upright, curved and beautifully arched. As he scissors his digits, Harry spreads love bites across the back of Louis' neck, his shoulder, nibbles on his ear lobe and whispers praises that feel sweet like honey, contrasting harshly against the roughness of the moment.

Louis loves it though, and he loves it even more when he notices Harry purposefully avoiding his prostate, massaging everywhere inside him, expect that special spot that makes him lose it. He tries to angle his hips, move with Harry's fingers, but then his hand in on his throat again, and this time Harry is squeezing the sides of his neck.

"Stop _fucking_ moving, don't be greedy." Harry mutters, voice so low that it trembles in the back of Louis' brain. Louis shivers, not sure from what exactly. 

"Harry, please, I need you," He moans, and despite the pleasant pressure at the column of his throat, he manages to whimper loudly.

For once, Harry is the one that silently complies as he pulls his fingers out and rolls a condom around his own throbbing erection. Louis looks back slightly while Harry's distracted, licking his lips when he steals a glance at his boyfriend's thick cock. He wants to suck him off and ride him until he's crying, but the reminder that he has no space for his own demands today makes him moan weakly. 

He fists the sheets when he feels Harry's hands grab ahold of his hip, steadying him as he presses the head of his cock to his hole. "Yes, _yes,"_ Louis mutters, the duvet consuming his faint contented noises.

Harry always takes his time while penetrating him. Louis believes their size difference is to blame, how he's so tight and Harry's member is indeed, bigger than the average, but, he's also convinced that it's just a _Harry_ thing, his way to tenderly care for him. Louis appreciates it, despite his craving for roughness and pain. 

The head pops inside, and Louis already feels incredibly full. The rest of his cock slides in easily, Louis pushes back with a silent moan that lodges in the low of his chest and is only released once their hips are flush against one another. "Oh, Harry," He whispers.

Harry slides his hands up Louis' back, nails scratching his skin slightly, making the other boy shiver for what felt like the hundredth time since all of this started. "So tight for me Lou, such a tight ass," He growls and plants his hands on Louis' shoulders, pulling his boyfriend back and further onto his cock. 

Louis shuts his eyes tightly. "So deep, _fuck-"_ He curses under his breath. 

"You like it, don't you? Like it when I fuck you just like this," Harry dirty-talks, and drives his hips back, pulling almost all the way, then pressing himself inside again in one swift thrust, earning a loud whimper from Louis.

"Harry! Oh my _God,"_ The boy writhes.

From then on, Harry is merciless. He drives his cock in and out of his boyfriend, avoiding that one spot inside, but giving Louis all that he's got besides that. He pounds into Louis so hard that the headboard slams into the wall several times, the bed creaks, sheets crumple and come undone underneath Louis' knees and forearms. He slaps Louis' ass countless times again, adding to the his lover's pleasure for pain, and yanking his hair back every time that Louis lowers his head against the mattress.

He wants Louis to struggle, to reach the point of begging. It doesn't take long for that to happen, of course. "Haz, _please_ , I wanna cum-"

Harry snaps his eyes towards the boy, even if he can't see. "Too bad, baby boy. You're not coming until I do." 

_"Please,"_ Louis begs again to no avail, tears threatening to prickle his eyes as he feels himself being completely rocked, fucked into oblivion, and it feels nothing but absolutely wonderful.

"No." Harry denies, pulling Louis to his balance on his knees once again, wrapping a hand around his neck while the other secures Louis' wrists behind his back, pinning them to the bottom of his spine. His own thighs are trembling and aching terribly from fucking Louis in that position, but he's got a bit of a pain thing himself. The burn of his muscles only help him chase his orgasm as he thrusts continuously into his boyfriend. 

When he begins to feel the curling heat at the base of his stomach, traveling down his navel, he squeezes Louis' throat and fucks him harder, lips pressed on his ear. "I'm going to come with my cock deep inside of you, then I'm going to flip you over and finger you until you make a _fucking_ mess all over yourself."

Louis whimpers, his vocal-chords vibrating underneath Harry's long fingers. Louis bites his lip hard enough for it to bleed, containing his own orgasm with everything he has. He wants to obey, to be good for Harry, despite his own approaching orgasm. 

Luckily, he doesn't have to hold it in much longer. Harry's strokes begin to grow erratic, too fast or too slow, and he knows he's almost tripping over the edge.

"Louis, Louis, holy fuck," He chants, biting at the skin of Louis' nape. 

"C'mon Harry, fill me up, oh-" He moans, allowing a bit of his own dominant role to bleed through his current position. 

It seems to do the trick for Harry, who reaches his orgasm quickly after those words. He buries his cock deep inside of Louis, groaning at the boy's ear. Louis drinks in all the pretty noises that Harry does as he comes, feeling his pulsating cock inside of him, still thrusting weakly through his release.

Harry gives himself barely ten seconds to compose himself, before he's doing exactly what he said he would. He pulls out of Louis slowly, and flips him over onto his back quickly, adding three fingers inside of his boyfriend, pushing his digits in so easily that Louis has barely any gap of time to feel himself get empty. 

Louis looks on Harry's direction, who glances up immediately. His face is flushed red, curls are damp and dancing across his beautiful face. His lips are pink and chewed, eyes glossy from his recent orgasm, and Louis thinks he's about to look just the same way.

"Don't look away from me, I want to watch you come." Harry demands, and Louis complies for what feels like the last time, locking his eyes onto Harry's as he feels the three digits press incessantly against his neglected prostate. It feels like explosions, warm waves that wash over his entire spine, bringing goosebumps to the back of his head and making his toes point. 

"Haz, I'm close," He groans, voice high and faded inside the room. 

His forgotten cock lies on his stomach, drops of clear pre-cum pooling around his bellybutton, and he knows that a few strokes on his throbbing member will bring him to the edge. He doesn't, however, and lets Harry takes the lead on how he's finishing. Of course, the tall boy catches on what he's feeling, and as he massages his prostate, the other other snakes around the head of his overly-sensitive cock.

"I'm gonna come, Harry, Harry, _fuck-"_

"Look at me." He commands, Louis obeys. 

He runs his thumb over the head of his hard cock and presses his fingers onto his bundle of nerves, and it's all that it takes for Louis. The building up of his orgasm makes his release incredibly overwhelming; like the air in his lungs had been completely stolen, he feels like he's being choked again, and his thighs are so tense that he feels like he's one movement away from straining a muscle.

He spills ropes of come across his torso, painting him white as Harry watches with a slack jaw. He continues fingering him until there's nothing, until Louis is squirming and backing away from Harry. He enjoys the whole over-stimulation thing, but the way Harry's eyes go soft and his dimples begin to make an appearance, he's certain that it won't be happening this time. 

"That's it, baby. You look amazing, all messy," Harry continues to praise, and Louis feels lost, head thrown back against the mattress. Harry admires his doing a bit more, the way that Louis is breathing erratically, the blush from his chest all the way to his cheeks, and the small twitches on the muscles of his thighs when he removes his fingers from him.

"Lou?" He asks, his demanding tone fading away. 

Louis slits his eyes open, feeling his hands untangle from the dirty duvet. "Hm?" He hums, and it takes him all he has to make that noise. He gestures towards Harry, reaching for him.

His boyfriend slides his clean fingers between his smaller ones, smiling. "Going to clean us up and then we'll nap, yeah?"

A few damp washcloths later, and the couple is tangled together on the large bed, cuddling impossibly close. Louis feels glad that Harry declined at chances of a party for the both of them, as he lies on his boyfriend's chest and wants to do absolutely nothing but to be right there where he is.

Louis doesn't make the joke again, and it begins to fade away, much to Harry's content. But, whenever the rumors are mentioned or slightly brought up by interviewers, Harry doesn't fail to notice the blushing that coats Louis' cheeks.


End file.
